


Let Me Hear You

by safarialuna



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy Porn, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Voice Kink, kinkalot bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: Arthur’s voice was too intoxicating, and today was the day Merlin would get it out of his system.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862053
Comments: 49
Kudos: 195
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Let Me Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> "Phone Sex" Kinkalot Bingo Fill

_“Pick up your phone, you utter twat. Why the fuck would you swipe my key and kick me out of the room?”_

Merlin counted three spiders on the wall beneath the window trim crackling with paint. The voicemail from the bane of his existence blared into the room for the third time in a row.

Four spiders, now. Certainly more productive than him. He should drag himself out of the bed in their room and get some coding for the team project done in peace. Unfortunately, the sound of Arthur’s voice was too intoxicating, and today was the day he’d get it out of his system. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep hearing Arthur breathe and snore and sigh all night otherwise. 

He palmed himself over his pants, gritting his teeth and trying not to enjoy it. 

When he figured out he’d be in a room with Arthur and only one bed, he panicked. He’d pleaded with his supervisor—she’d only brayed, her gaze switching between the two of them like a donkey that fed off of human horror. 

“Why’d it have to be you,” Arthur muttered. He sulked off to the gift shop, lugging an overlarge suitcase with him. Most likely to inhale enough onion crisps to push Merlin out of bed.

Merlin rushed to the front desk and made away with both their keys like a man running from a family Christmas gathering gone awry. He locked himself in their room and came up with a terrible plan because that’s all he had right now: wank out his fascination with Arthur’s voice. The timbre of it rolled up his spine and twisted his insides. He’d do a one-and-done and afterward buy enough sleep aids to pass out on the left side of the too-small bed. 

Thankfully he received a shiny new voicemail from Arthur, full of threats that made him shiver and moan in the dark of the room. 

_“Is this because I unbent all your paperclips?”_ Voicemail Arthur continued. _“You hid my new phone in the bathroom. It fell from the ceiling. It hit Fred, of all people.”_

Merlin sighed as he tried to focus on the tone rather than the trivial content.

_"You know…you started it. On my first day, you spilt tea all over my favourite shirt, and then you broke my nose and kicked my fucking shins. You called me an arse and never ate any of my traybakes I’d put in the break room. Why should I like you?”_

A new one popped up. 

_“Fine. Don’t pick up._ Fuck you _, Merlin Emrys. I’m going to eat this tub of jelly snakes and get sick all over your orientation papers.”_

And another one. Merlin was gasping for air at this point.

 _“You. Are. Dead. Thank you,_ Carol _. This lovely lady here runs the gift shop—I’m inquiring as to whether they carry any murder weapons. She’s showing me some eggs that look a bit off.”_

Merlin shucked down his pants to his thighs, his hand working furiously. 

_“I’m sorry about the paperclips. I’ll buy you a new box. I’ll buy you two new boxes. Just let me inside._ ( _Seven hells_ , Merlin thought) _I’m not going to pound on the door like a child. I’m currently working on the—”_ Merlin could hear consequent rustling and a chewing _smack_ that made his cock twitch _“—jelly fish. Anyways the icebreaker starts in thirty minutes so come out._ Now!” The voice buzzed in Merlin’s ear as the last words were an outright bellow. 

Merlin snatched the bottle of lube by his feet and dribbled more of it over his fingers before easing them into his clenching hole. Both hands were preoccupied and he couldn’t hit play on the new voicemail. Fortunately, his phone hadn’t locked after letting his phone ring. He smashed his nose against the screen to hit the play button.

He cried out as he stroked deep—his fingers had sucked right in. It scared him how desperate and powerless he felt against it, like a sailor following a siren. He was going to break apart into smithereens, crashing into the rocks. All he needed was to hear one more voicemail. Then he’d been fine.

Hopefully. 

But the voicemail never came. He leaned his ear onto the speaker. When he heard nothing, he breathed, “Why the fuck aren’t you playing?”

“What the fuck are you doing, Emrys,” Arthur hissed down the line. 

_Shit_. He’d rung Arthur back instead and his fingers were buried up inside his arse. 

“What do you think?” Merlin snapped back, unable to hold back a whimper as he increased the pace against his better judgment. He was going mad, but he couldn’t find himself to care at this point. 

“Well isn’t that something,” Arthur scoffed down the line. “I’ve been a bit more productive: I’ve acquired a new key, an exorbitant amount of sweets, and an ugly souvenir tie to strangle you with.”

Before Merlin could bring himself to stop, he blurted in a desperate cry, “I’m going to come. Oh gods and I want to do it all over that fucking mouth of yours.”

A beat passed before Arthur replied, “Not inside my mouth?”

Merlin assessed the situation like someone who was neck-deep in quicksand. His hands were occupied. That delicious voice was on the other line. It was already embarrassing. He didn’t care what Arthur thought, right? So his mind supplied the truth: “After I’d fuck your throat raw—” Merlin winced as he held the base of his prick “—I’d make you beg for it.”

“Of course,” Arthur said faintly like he didn’t understand anything Merlin was saying. 

“Theoretically,” Merlin reminded Arthur and himself. “Forget everything I’ve said on this phone call.”

“That’s impossible. How close are you?” Arthur said as if he were a doctor asking a woman about the baby.

Merlin bit his cheek and gritted out, “What’s it to you?”

“Merlin. Just—don’t move.”

The breathy plea made Merlin cry out as he came all over their sheets.

“Oh,” Merlin said, observing new stripes on their pillows. 

A pause stretched between the line before running footsteps pounded in his ear. The sound stopped outside the door. 

Arthur whispered on the phone, “I thought you hated me.”

Merlin lay on his back, half-hard again, dazed and mortified. “I do.”

“Then why do want to ejaculate on my face?”

Merlin half-laughed, half-groaned as he heard Arthur pacing in front of their door. “It’s your voice.” He threw a sweaty arm over his eyes. “I can’t handle it.”

“It’s annoying?” Arthur asked.

“It’s arousing.”

“This is why you’ve been avoiding me? Switched departments?”

“Yes?” 

Arthur sighed and it tickled Merlin’s ear. “It seems we’ve started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we should—”

Merlin jolted upright as he heard the door unlock, his phone forgotten. He catapulted out of bed and wrapped the coverlet around him like armour for battle. He found himself wondering how odd he'd look if he jumped out the window and careened into the woods.

The door swung open and Merlin froze. His face burned as he beheld Arthur Pendragon, Constant Tormentor, Voice Ethereal, Retreat Project Partner. 

Arthur's hair was in a million different directions. His clothes were crinkly like discarded paper, his cheeks ruddy, his eyes glistening like he’d come out of a wind storm. 

“Um,” Merlin said, all his mental facilities focused on not tripping on his makeshift covering. 

“Hello.” The man strode up and shoved a paper bag of too many jelly sweets and vomit-free orientation papers into Merlin’s arms. “I’m Arthur Pendragon. I’ve fancied you since you kicked me in the shins. You may cum in my mouth.”

Merlin did trip, then. Right into Arthur’s arms.


End file.
